Kembalinya yang Tersegel
by Newotouto
Summary: Karena ketakutan semua orang harus membuat dirinya dan kecerdasannya di segel oleh Sandaime dan Jiraiya si pertapa katak.
1. Kebebasan mempunyai sebuah harga.

**Disclaimer : Seluruhnya milik Om Kishi..**

" Aku akan mentransfer yin kyuubi kedalam tubuh naruto, tenang saja sakura semua akan baik-baik saja" Dengan senyum menenangkan Minato Namikaze berucap kepada sakura yang terduduk mencoba menyembuhkan putra semata wayangnya.

"Ba-baik Yondaime-Sama" Masih Dalam keadaan khawatir dan sedikut terguncang sakura terbata-bata menanggapi sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Nah.. Mari kita mulai sekarang" Minato berucap seraya menyentuh perut atau segel Naruto lebih tepatnya.

" **Fuin"** Perlahan-lahan Chakra merah menggelembung keluar dari tubuh Minato dan mulai masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk proses pentransferan selesai.

Dan kini terlihat tubuh Naruto perlahan mulai kembali segar dari yang tadi tubuhnya yang terlihat mulai memucat, detak jantungnya pun mulai stabil dari yang tadi begitu lemah dan semakin lemah.

Hanya tinggal menunggunya membuka mata.

 ** _Alam Bawah Sadar._**

Perlahan-lahan Chakra merah berkumpul menjadi satu dan membentuk tubuh seekor rubah dengan telinga kelinci, ber ekor sembilan dengan warna jingga terang.

Perlahan sang rubah membuka mata, melihat kanan kiri, atas bawah. Dia mengamati setiap bagian penjara barunya.

Seketika kegiatan mengamatinya Terhenti, ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal terhadap host barunya.

 **" Hmmmmm... Menarik.."** Satu kata di sertai deheman dia gumamkan di saat ketika sang rubah mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan.

Apa yang di rasakannya itu terasa kecil bahkan sampai sulit untuk di temukan kecuali bila kau adalah seorang yang begitu teliti dengan hal-hal kecil.

 **" Ini akan jadi menarik bila aku melepasnya..."** Sebuah seringaian muncul menghiasi wajah sang rubah seraya dia mengutarakan rasa ketertarikannya.

 **"Baiklah.. Akan sedikit ku bantu kau nak. khukhukhu."**

 **Bersambung.**

 **AN : Yup... Iseng-iseng berhadiah.** **semua di terima di sini.** **flame, kritik dan saran.**

 **sampai jumpa.. RnR.**


	2. Takdir mempertemukan kita

**_Chapter II : Takdir Mempertemukan kita._** Disclaimer : Yang pasti milik Lek kishi.

 ** _Chapter II._**

Desa konoha, sebuah desa ninja terkuat dari ke lima desa ninja di negara elemental.

Desa yang berhasil tetap berdiri di puncak walaupun telah mengikuti perang dunia ke 3. Dan satu-satunya desa yang telah melahirkan banyak legenda, salah satunya Yondaime Hokage Dan hokage-hokage sebelumnya.

Yondaime Hokage di beritakan kalau beliau adalah hokage termuda dalam sejarah dan terkuat di generasinya.

Tetapi sayang, sang Yondaime te-

"Nanana~... Nanana~.."

Konsentrasinya buyar saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara seseorang bersenandung. Suaranya merdu, semerdu suara anak-anak.

Yah walaupun hanya 'nana nana nana' saja yang seseorang itu nyanyikan.

Menutup bukunya dan beranjak mencari di mana sumber suara itu, seingatnya jarang yang ke mari, atau mungkin tak ada yang tahu tempat ini, nah itu tidak mungkin.

Mana ada yang tidak mengetahui tempat lapang nan hijau, dengan banyak bunga tumbuh di tengah-tengahnya.

Atau mungkin karna tempat ini tertutupi akan rimbunnya hutan yang mengelilinginya, mungkin saja.

"Nananana~".

Ah, dia terlalu terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai dia lupa untuk mencari di mana sumber suara itu.

 **5 Menit kemudian.**

Sudah lima menit dia menelusuri tempat ini, dari balik pohon ke pohon, sampai ke semak-semak tapi belum menjumpai si empunya suara.

Dan sialnya lagi dia sampai terkena ulat bulu, membuatnya menggaruk-garuk badannya layaknya monyet.

Ingin rasanya dia menyu-

" Nananana~"

Suara itu terdengar lagi, dan asalnya dari hamparan penuh bunga

'ugh.. bodohnya.. kenapa tidak kucari di tempat bunga-bunga itu dari awal,sial gataaal sekaliii..'

Rutuknya sambil tetap menggaruk badanya.

Berjalan pelan mendekati taman bunga ( AN: kita sebut aja taman bunga).

Dia berhenti sebelum memasukinya dan memilih mengamati dulu di balik pohon.

Jauh di sana di tengah-tengah taman bunga, dia melihat seorang anak dengan rambut cepak berwarna pirang pucat tengah berjongkok mengumpulkan bunga-bunga.

Dia tidak tahu apakah anak itu perempuan atau laki-laki, yah, karna posisi anak itu yang memunggungi dirinya. Tapi, kalau dari suaranya dan pakaiannya dia menebak anak itu perempuan.

Takdir atau hanya kebetulan, anak perempuan itu menoleh ke tempat dia bersembunyi.

'Deg'

Jantungnya terasa berhenti, ketika matanya menangkap wajah anak perempuan itu.

Mata aquarinnya, kulitnya yang putih, senyumannya. Perlahan jantungnya berdetak kencang, perasaannya berubah seakan-akan ada kupu-kupu yang menari di tubuh ya.

'Inikah yang namanya jatuh cinta yang selalu di perbincangkan orang-orang di tv, atau yang tertulis di buku yang pernah ku baca'

ingin rasanya dia menghampiri dan menyapanya, tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa malu dan takut jika anak itu akan berakhir seperti anak-anak yang lain.

Yah, dia selalu penasaran kenapa anak-anak di desa selalu di larang untuk bergaul dan bermain dengannya. Yang lebih membuat dia penasaran, kenapa orang-orang dewasa memberinya tatapan tak suka, bukan, bukan tak suka tapi benci. Yah benci, itu kata yang benar.

Tapi itu tak membuatnya khawatir, karna ada satu kakek-kakek yang kadang menjenguknya di panti asuhan, ya walaupun kakek itu menjenguk semua anak di panti, tapi dia merasa jauh di hatinya kalau kakek itu memang datang untuk menjenguknya.

Terhanyut dengan pikirannya lagi, dia tak menyadari anak perempuan itu telah pergi.

"Haah... Mungkin besok dia akan datang lagi kesini, dan aku akan menyapannya"

Gumamnya sambil melangkah menuju panti asuhan, karna mungkin ibu pengasuh sudah mengkhawatirkannya..

nah.. siapa yang dia bodohi.

"Ugh.. GATAAAAAL".

 ** _KE-ESOKAN HARINYA_**

" Sudah lebih tiga jam aku duduk di sini dan menunggunya.."

Karna begitu semangat ingin menjumpai gadis itu, dia sampai datang begitu awal, hingga dia lupa kemaren, saat gadis itu kemari sudah pukul 3 sore, sangking bersemangatnya dia datang tepat pukul satu siang.

"Ugh.. Bosan sekali, bahkan dengan Latihan chakra control dasar ini, aku masih merasa bosan menunggunya."

Yap, dia berlatih chakra control karna kemaren sewaktu ingin pulang dia melihat 4 orang, 3 anak-anak dan satu pria dewasa sedang beristirahat di Lapangan berlatih no 21.

Dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar dia mengendap-endap mendekati mereka dan bersembungi di belakang pohon.

Dia masih mengingat perbincangan ke empat orang itu.

Tapi apa yang paling dia ingat adalah apa yang di terangkan pria itu tentang apa itu chakra serta kegunaannya dan cara untuk mengontrolnya.

Dan sebelum dia pulang, dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan desa yang di khususkan untuk ninja, bukan tapi shinobi, yah ninja di sebut shinobi.

awalnya dia dilarang masuk oleh penjaga dengan kasar, tapi dengan sedikit kemampuan menyelinap yang dia asah setiap hari saat ingin keluar panti asuhan di malam hari, dia berhasil masuk.

Sialnya, dia tak tahu di mana buku yang dia cari dan harus memulai dari mana.

Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat kepalanya pusing, apalagi setelah ibu panti tahu.

ugh.. dia tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu..

"Mungkin besok aku akan menunggunnya lagi."

Dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa dia perlahan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Semoga besok hari keberuntanganku"

Memutar tubuhnya seraya perlahan melang-

BRUKH.

"Aduuuh."

 ** _Bersambung._**

 ** _AN: Balik lagi kuy.._** ** _Masih iseng nyoba lanjutin._** ** _Sampai jumpa lagi kuy. RnR._**


End file.
